In modern computer systems, privileged code is software that executes with high priority. While running, privileged code may suspend or preempt normal operation of a computer. However, privileged code, if not written with extreme care, may unduly impair the computer system by preventing servicing of deadline-sensitive operations, such as interrupt servicing or meeting a service-level agreement, if the privileged code runs longer than intended or becomes trapped in an infinite loop. Unfortunately, mitigating the risk of runaway execution in privileged code through manual design reviews increases software development costs, and implementing watchdog systems can impair the performance of operating the computer system.